


You and I will always be back then

by moonlight_scribbles



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26454523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight_scribbles/pseuds/moonlight_scribbles
Summary: Leorio and Kurapika's day off
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 64





	You and I will always be back then

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhh ok so i know i know i should really be working on chapter 3 of "the world is ours" but I've been sad so heres a really short comfort leopika oneshot.

Large hands running through golden hair.

Nimble fingers removed a pair of glasses.

What else would you do on a Sunday, but relax with your soulmate?

The smaller male lowered his head, resting it on the raven-haieed male's chest. He listened as the heartbeat of the raller male beated rhythmically, almost in sync with his own.

The dim sunlight judt barely flowing in through the dark windows, filling the room with a beautiful auburn color as the sun started to set.

The room, adorned with small plants, notebooks and pens scattered on a desk. The familiar tribal clothes folded on a chair, along with a blazer and tie.

Kurapika lifted his head ever so slight to look up, his grey eyes meeting brown ones. 

A light peach color spread across leorio's cheeks as he gazed at his partner.

Watching the blush spread across the others face was enough to make Kurapika smile in content, and he lowered his head back down to Leorio's chest.

The room was filled with a faint smell of familoar cologne, no doubt it was Leorio's. The taller male's heartbeat was like a lullaby, beating in Kurapika's ear. 

Couldn't it be like this all the time?

The world seemed to stop.

Everything was perfect.

Leorio couldn't have asked for a better day off, and neither could Kurapika.


End file.
